Heretofore, various kinds of systems for carrying out matching of a plurality of users (players) who participates in a video game with each other have been proposed. Here, the term “matching of a plurality of users with each other” means that a plurality of users (or characters of the users) are combined or the plurality of users is associated with each other. Namely, the plurality of users thus matched has any relationship in the video game. In this regard, as examples of the relationship constituted by the matching, there are an appositive relationship (rivalry) and a peer relationship.
In such a system, for example, by quantifying ability by which each of the players plays the video game, players whose ability for play are rivaled are matched with each other (see Patent Document 1).